disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animagique
|successor=Mickey and the Magician }}Animagique was a live show at Walt Disney Studios Park that took place in "Animagique Theater", at the entrance of Toon Studio. The show closed on January 31, 2016 to make way for "Mickey and the Magician", which began on July 2, 2016. Summary Guests are invited to watch a show about Disney Classics. It opens with Mickey and Donald teaching a drawing course in a room. At its far end is a door leading to the Cinematheque, which is strictly forbidden, as Mickey instructs Donald. However, after Mickey's departure, Donald decides he can open the door a little, without Mickey even knowing. As he does so, a flash of light takes Donald into the film vault. He then encounters scenes from various films including Dumbo, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio (formerly), The Little Mermaid, and The Lion King. At the end, Donald tells Mickey about his amazing journey through this films, but Mickey doesn't believe him until Baloo, King Louie, and Rafiki walk into the room. Show Soundtrack *The Drawing Course **Mickey Mouse March (instrumental) **Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, instrumental) **A Whole New World (Aladdin, instrumental) *The Cinematheque **The Film Vault ***The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Fantasia) ***Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) ***Circle of Life (The Lion King) ***Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella) ***Heigh Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) ***When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) ***Nutcracker Suite (Fantasia) ***The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) ***Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South, instrumental) **Donald encounters scenes ***Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo, English) ***I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book, English) ***Monstro (Pinocchio, replaced by The Little Mermaid) ***''The Little Mermaid'' ****Part of Your World (instrumental) ****Under the Sea (French) ***''The Lion King'' ****I Just Can't Wait to Be King (English) ****Circle of Life (English) *Back to The Drawing Course **Mickey Mouse Club March (instrumental) **The Animagique Song (show theme) Trivia *Animagique puppeteers undertake intense training classes to co-ordinate and synchronise their movements in complete darkness. Before the opening of the park in 2002, they even followed classes of Taï Chi to perfect their perception of space. *Mickey and Sebastian are the only two characters speaking French in the show. Other characters Donald, Pink Elephants, Baloo, King Louie, Young Simba, and Zazu are all speaking English in the show. *Several months after opening, the show briefly closed to allow for a reworking that included replacing an original Pinocchio scene, featuring Monstro the whale, but it was scrapped shortly as it was deemed too scary for children, so it was replaced by The Little Mermaid. *The puppets Young Simba, Young Nala, and Zazu all came from Magic Kingdom's former show The Legend of the Lion King. See also *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Voyage of the Little Mermaid *The Legend of the Lion King References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Walt Disney Studios Park entertainment Category:Former Walt Disney Studios Park attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Dumbo Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Jungle Book Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Lion King Category:Musicals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Aladdin Category:Fantasia Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:Song of the South Category:Toon Studio attractions Category:Crossovers Category:Animagique Theater Category:Disney parks and attractions